Hawaiian Reunion
by kateg20
Summary: Troy's been overseas for eighteen months. He sends Gabriella on vacation where she'll get the surprise of her life. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this. It will probably be five chapters. I don't own the characters just the plot. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat in the living room in the house she shared with her fiancé, Troy Bolton. Her sparkling engagement ring rested on her left ring finger. The couple had only been engaged for two months before Troy left for basic training. That was eighteen months ago. Now, Gabriella was a nineteen year old college sophomore and her fiancé was over in Afghanistan. They both wrote letters to each other everyday telling the other one what was going on with them. In her latest letter from Troy, he had told her that he wanted to get married as soon as he returned home stating that their engagement had been a year too long already. Gabriella was brought out of her daydream when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sexy." Troy greeted

"Hi, Baby."

"What are you doing?"

"Missing you."

"Well, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I know you're missing my like I'm missing you, especially with New Year's Eve coming up in a couple of days. So, I decided that you need a vacation." Troy explained.

"Really? Where am I going?"

"Hawaii."

"Troy…"

"Relax, Gabby. The Army has a resort at Waikiki Beach. I want you to go, Baby."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Your plane leaves at three. You can pick your ticket up at the airport and someone will pick you when you arrive in Hawaii."

"You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to, Gabby. I gotta go. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too."

The next day, Gabriella took a cab to the airport. Her ticket was waiting for her as she checked her luggage in. She walked through security to get to her gate. A part of her was sad because she and Troy had always discussed going to Hawaii for their honeymoon when he returned home. But Troy had put so much thought into this trip for her that she couldn't help but be excited.

At six o'clock that evening, Gabriella's plane landed in Hawaii. She smiled as she looked out the window at the new scenery. Gabriella got off the plane to find her luggage and her ride. As she was looking for her ride, her phone rang from her pocket.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Did you get in ok?" Toy asked.

"Yeah, are you sure someone's picking me up?" Gabriella asked. "Because I can't find anyone."

"Well, he can see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around."

Gabriella turned around slowly and saw Troy standing there in person. Gabriella dropped everything and ran to him. Troy caught her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gabriella looked at him, trying to make sure he really was with her and that this was not some wonderful dream she could wake up from. She studied him to see if there was any sort of injury he could have received while serving overseas. He was tanner and had more muscles from training and carrying his pack.

"Are you actually here?" Gabriella whispered tearfully. "Are you really standing here holding me?"

"I'm here." Troy whispered as he kissed her passionately. "I'm home."

"For good?"

"For good."

Gabriella slammed her lips back to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Troy buried his hand in her hair. As the people around them walked by, they smiled at the young couple's reunion.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yep." Gabriella agreed. "How long have you been here?"

"I got here late last night. I wanted to see you alone first before I returned home."

"But what about your family?"

"I love them and all, but if they came it would be a long wait before I get you back to our hotel room where the real reunion celebration will take place."

Gabriella smiled as she kissed her fiancé again. Troy knelt down and picked up her suitcase. The two began to walk out to the parking lot. Gabriella clung onto Troy, afraid she really will wake up to discover him still overseas. Troy chuckled as he put her suitcase in the trunk of their rental car. He leaned against the car and pulled Gabriella to him. Gabriella giggled as they began to make out once again.

"So why did you choose to rendezvous in Hawaii?" Gabriella asked.

"Because tomorrow night, New Year's Eve, you and I are getting married."

Gabriella smiled tearfully and kissed him passionately. Troy smiled into the kiss. He picked Gabriella up and carried her over to the passenger door.

"We've got to stop this before we get too carried away." Gabriella gasped when Troy moved to kiss her neck.

The got into the car and began to drive to their hotel. The Hale Koa was a resort just for military personal and their families. Gabriella looked out at the scenery surrounding her as they left the airport. She smiled and took her hair out of her pony tail and let it free in the Hawaiian breeze. Troy smiled over at her. He pulled into the hotel's parking garage and parked the car. He and Gabriella headed up to their room. Troy pulled Gabriella behind him as he led them over to the lobby elevator. Gabriella giggled as she moved to dodge out of people's way.

"Sorry!" she called when she knocked into a young man.

Troy pulled her into the elevator and tried to close the doors so that they would be the only ones inside it. Once they were safe, Troy pushed Gabriella up against the wall and began to kiss her again. Gabriella moaned as his tongue took over her mouth. She had to clutch onto his shoulders to keep herself from falling. Troy chuckled as he held her tighter. The doors opened once they reached their floor and Troy threw Gabriella over his shoulder. The next thing Gabriella knew, she was in their suite watching Troy place the 'Don Not Disturb' sign on the door before closing and locking it.

"You aren't leaving this room until tomorrow evening." Troy told her. "And that is only going to be long enough for us to get married."

"What did you have in mind, Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll show you."

Troy pressed his lips against hers passionately. He entwined their fingers together and rested them on the wall above Gabriella's head. Gabriella closed her eyes as he began to kiss down her neck. She whimpered when his kisses turned into little nibbles as he carried her to place her down on the bed. Her fingers moved to the buckle of his belt and franticly tried to undo it. Troy moved his hands underneath Gabriella's shirt to gently caress her silk like skin. Each section he touched, goosebumbs were left behind. Troy was always turned on by the knowledge that only he could do this to her. He was the only person who would ever get to hear Gabriella scream in her passion. He was the only person who could make her scream like that.

"What's that grin?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm just thinking that I'm going to be the only person to ever see you like this." Troy answered. "Baby, I don't know if I'm going to be able to go slow this round."

"I don't want you to."

"Well, that's good to know."

Troy then pulled Gabriella's Capri's down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Her lacy purple panties soon followed, instantly forgotten. Gabriella grabbed the collar of Troy's shirt and pulled him back to her. Their lips met and Troy struggled to get out of his pants and boxers. Once free of them, he pulled Gabriella to the edge of the bed. Gabriella bit his lip in surprise as he thrust into her roughly for the first time in eighteen months. Troy quickly began to take her shirt and bra off. He then entwined their fingers and stretched their arms until they were resting on the mattress above Gabriella's head. Troy was nestled between Gabriella's legs as he roughly thrust into her. Gabriella moaned with each thrust enjoying having the love of her life back with her. She screamed when Troy changed their position by grabbing her ankles causing him to go deeper into her. Gabriella screamed again as she raked her fingers across his back.

"Oh God!" she cried.

Her body went tense as she climaxed. Troy held her as she shuddered around him. She gasped struggling to get air back into her lungs. Troy continued to thrust into her trying to reach his own climax. He groaned when he erupted into her. Finally his arms gave out and he landed on top of Gabriella. He pulled out of her to rest next to her.

"You're going to have to go away more often." Gabriella gasped in awe of what had just happened. "If sex is going to be like that every time you go away."

"Forget it; if I'm going somewhere, you're coming with me." Troy told her. "I'm never leaving you again."


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple hours were pretty much the same until Gabriella commented that she was starving. Troy got up and threw his clothes back on telling her that he was going down next some hamburgers stating that he had been craving them for almost six months. Gabriella giggled as she watched him get dressed. He had instructed her to stay where she was through her protesting that she was fine going with him to get their food. She looked at Troy, trying to see if he was hiding anything from her. When he turned around and saw her staring at him, his same mischievous smile appeared on his face and Gabriella knew that he was alright.

"Checking me out, Montez?" he asked playfully.

"You know it, Bolton." Gabriella grinned.

"Now, you stay here looking sexy while I go out and get food." Troy told her kissing her gently on the lips.

Gabriella smiled into the kiss and held them against her lips for a few more seconds, not wanting to let him go. Troy pulled himself away explaining the quicker he left the sooner he'd be back to her. Gabriella watched him leave the room and sighed happy to have him back. She then got up and stretched her arms as she moved to find some clothes to put on. She wished she had something better to wear than one of Troy's old basketball jerseys for bed. Maybe before they got married she could find a little lingerie shop for her to buy something more appropriate.

After putting on the jersey, Gabriella walked out onto their balcony to watch the sun set. She smiled feeling the warmth of the radiant sun against her skin. Her smile widened when realization donned on her that her fiancé was really back and they were going to get married within hours from now. The always present butterflies were present as they always were when Troy always surprised her were fluttering inside her stomach.

Twenty minutes later, Troy returned with their dinner. Gabriella was still sitting out on the balcony letting the cool Hawaiian air flow over her. Troy smiled and brought two blankets out, one for them to sit on and one to wrap around them when they got cold. Gabriella smiled as they ate together for the first time in almost two years. Even though, Gabriella was only dressed in his old jersey, she never looked more beautiful in his eyes. As long as she was with him, nothing could be more beautiful to him.

An hour and a half later, the two found themselves back in bed trying to catch up on the time that was lost to them. Like Troy promised, this time it was slow and intimate, not raw and fast like the first time. Both wanted to make this one last as if it was the first time all over again. Troy took the time in exploring Gabriella and relearning her body. Gabriella found excitement in feeling his well formed muscles ripple against her stomach each time he entered her. No matter how many times they made love, they would never grow tired of how it made them feel every time.

"So, what time is the ceremony?" Gabriella asked two hours later.

"At eleven thirty, at the exact time we met." Troy answered from behind her.

The two were currently nestled in the bathtub letting the water relax their bodies. Gabriella was nestled between Troy's legs as he washed her hair gently. She loved the way he massaged her scalp through her thick brown tresses. She sighed and leaned further back into him. Troy kissed her smooth shoulder before helping her rinse her hair out. Gabriella turned around and kissed him several times.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" she asked him smiling.

"I've been called that, but it does not mean as much unless it comes from you." Troy told her. "I can't even begin to describe how much I missed you."

"I bet it was as much as I missed you."

"One of the guys in my tents got a letter from his girl stating she was tired of waiting for him and broke up with through the letter. I can't tell you how many times I worried that a letter like that would be addressed to me from you like that one day."

"Baby, you are the only one for me. I would have waited fifty years if it meant you would come home to me." Gabriella told him gently. "I love you and wouldn't want any other person to be with me right now. I am just so glad that you are back here safe and sound."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Gabriella woke up at one o'clock. She while body ached from the several rounds of love making she and Troy participated in. They had gone on until almost when the sun came up. Both agreed that they needed to get some sleep especially since tonight was going to be their wedding night. Gabriella woke to the feeling of feather soft kisses along her bare shoulders as Troy tried to lull her from her sweet dreaming. Gabriella woke up and giggled as Troy whispered nonsense into her ear.

"So, what are we going to be doing for the rest of the day?" Gabriella asked her soon to be husband.

"Stay holed up in here, counting down the minutes until you are legally mine." Troy answered pulling her into his arms.

"But I need to get a dress and something to wear for tonight."

"Why do you need anything to wear for tonight? It's only going to be on for less than a minute."

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she slapped his chest playfully causing Troy to chuckle quietly. "You're terrible."

"I only am speaking the truth."

"But still."

"Fine, go pick out the sexiest piece of lingerie you can find and I'll certainly enjoy seeing it as I pull it off you."

"That's all I ask." Gabriella replied as she kissed Troy gently on the lips. "Is there anything that you want?"

"I want you to be happy." Troy told her sincerely.

"I am. Anything else?"

"Well, I could use one of your famous 'Gabriella Montez' Bolton Massage Special'."

"I think I can do that. Roll over."

Troy rolled over onto his stomach and got comfortable once again. Gabriella wrapped the bed sheet around her for modesty and straddled his back. She began to massage Troy's back lovingly up thoroughly, the way he loved it. Troy moaned into his pillow when she reached a knot on his lower back.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella gasped as she winced for him.

"Don't be, it feels incredible." Troy said. "Don't stop."

Gabriella continued to massage his muscles. She got her first real look of his back since first seeing him yesterday evening. It was in fact well formed and she loved to feel it under her fingertips as she rubbed the skin. For the first time since he left, Gabriella realized how close she could have come to loosing him. Tears began to form in her eyes as the thought of never seeing him again donned on her. Troy felt her tears land on his back and turned over to look at her crying softly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

"I was so scared that something would happen to you. It just donned on my about how close I came to never seeing you again." Gabriella cried as Troy held her in his arms trying to comfort her. "I never want to go through that ever again."

"You won't. Nothing is going to force me to leave you. Please believe me."

"I believe you." Gabriella stated in a tearful whisper. "What are we going to tell our parents when we get back?"

"They're going to have to understand. Why would I wait another minute to have such a beauty like you as my wife?"

"I guess you're right. We can have a big wedding party when we get back home."

"That we will, Montez." Troy agreed. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I fell in love with you the second I heard you sing."

"Yeah right."

"No, I'm serious. I was about to walk off that stage and leave the party. But once I heard your angel-like voice, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see this angel among us singing."

"I fell in love with you when I saw you help Kelsi off the floor that day when she fell on the day of the musical auditions." Gabriella replied as she found herself nestled in Troy's arms. "Most of the athletes I knew would just make fun and walk all over people like her or me even. But not you. You rushed over to help her gather her music up and even helped her get to her feet."

"Well, I am not like most athletes."

"No, you're not. And I'm grateful for it, Troy Bolton. That's what makes you so different." Gabriella whispered. "What do you see in the future for us?"

"Nothing but happiness for the two of us. At least six little kids running around the house." Troy said as they both laughed quietly. "Our house will be filled with nothing but love and happiness."

"I see that too." Gabriella replied. "In our backyard, I see a swimming pool and a basketball court where our children's father can teach them the game that he and their grandfather love so much. Tell me a secret." 

"When I was over there, I used to fantasize about you."

"Doing what?" Gabriella asked.

"The actions that we were participating in only hours ago." Troy said. "I used to fantasize about how our reunion would be. And let me tell you, it didn't even compare to the real thing."

"I couldn't even imagine how our reunion would be. The only thing I knew was that once I saw you, I wasn't going to be able to let you go."

"I wasn't going to let you go either, I still won't. What's your favorite thing about me?"

"I love how you always make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. That in your eyes it seems like I am in the only woman that exists."

"That's because in my eyes, you actually are the only woman who exists, with the exception of our moms, but that is strictly mother and son relations."

Gabriella giggled as she buried her face into Troy's neck. Troy wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to him. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"What about you? What's your favorite thing about me?" Gabriella asked quietly looking up at him.

"I love the way you just seem to effortlessly make me feel better. All you have to do is walk into a room and as soon as I set my eyes on you, my whole world just lights up." Troy explained. "Do you want to know another secret?"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"You are my whole world, nothing else in my life matters unless you're with me. And with that, you are also my biggest weakness. I am scared that something will happen to you. And if something happens to you, it will be the end of me. I can't live without you."

Gabriella pulled him down and kissed him passionately. For the next two hours, there was no more talking only movements of love. Afterwards, Gabriella was trying to explain to Troy why she needed to leave the room on her own to find a white dress as she was finishing getting ready to go to the small hotel stores.

"Please, you can't go with me because it's considered bad luck for the groom to see the dress before he sees it on the bride." Gabriella explained giggling.

"Why do you need one?" Troy asked pulling her back into bed.

"Because I can't get married in my bathing."

"Works for me."

"Troy!"

Troy laughed quietly as Gabriella stood back up. She leaned down and kissed him goodbye before getting her purse. Troy sighed as he watched her go. He smiled thinking that only in a few hours, they would be married.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, Gabriella returned to their suite. She found a dress that was long but simple enough for her. She decided to go barefoot to their beachside wedding. Troy greeted her as she walked in. He kissed her as he tried to peek into her bags. Gabriella caught him and pulled them away from his view.

"What are you doing?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing." Troy replied.

"You are not allowed to see these."

"You've know me, when someone tells me not to do something, it always makes me what do it even more."

"Well, I guess I'll have to find someway to distract you from the temptation." Gabriella said. "Come on, we're going out for a late lunch."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"As much as I love staying with you in this room, I do want to be able to say that I spent at least some time on the beach and have a picture taken of the two of us that's appropriate to show our families when we return home."

"Fine."

Gabriella smiled as she kissed him happily. She quickly changed into her bathing suit and put her cover up on. They then walked out of the room towards the elevator. Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her as they took the elevator down to the lobby.

"So, how are we going to tell our parents that we eloped?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we're just going to have to tell them." Troy said. "And we'll tell them it was something we wanted to do."

"They might be happier with the fact that you're home more than anything."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the lobby. Several people were lingering around waiting for someone or just sitting around. Hotel workers were putting up some decorations for the party that night. As they walked outside, the beach breeze hit them and both were glad to be outside once again.

"It's beautiful." Gabriella said once they got to the beach.

For two hours the two lovers spent the afternoon playing around on the beach. The two then went inside to get something to eat and rest up for the evening's events. Right now the two were sitting in one of the hotel's restaurants.

"So how far is this wedding taking place?" Gabriella asked.

"See where that arch is?" Troy asked pointing out of the window.

"Yeah."

"Well right there is your wedding altar my dear."

Gabriella laughed and kissed him gently. Troy moved his hand behind her pushed her closer to him. He chuckled into the kiss when Gabriella gasped. Gabriella pulled away.

"Not until tonight." she told him grinning slightly.

"You're really not going to make me wait until after we're married are you?" Troy asked her. "I can't wait that long."

"It's only a few hours. It could be worse; I could have insisted we wait until we got back home. Come on, I need to take a shower."

For the next few hours, the soon to be married couple began to get ready for their wedding. Gabriella was in the bathtub taking a bath to relax her muscles. She sighed and melted into the water. She lifted her leg up and rubbed the soap to get the sand off of her skin. She smiled knowing that their parents and friends were in for a surprise when the two returned to New Mexico. Not only was Troy back home but the two had eloped.

That evening, the two headed down to the lobby. Gabriella was in a simple whit dress with a while lei around her wrist and neck. Troy was in a pair of khaki pants and a nice Hawaiian shirt with a white lei around his neck also. They walked out onto the beach. A minister was waiting for them at the arch.

"Ready?" he asked them both.

"Ready?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"More than anything." Gabriella agreed.

"We're ready." Troy told the minister.

For the next ten minutes, Gabriella and Troy's never left each other's. They vowed to love each other unconditionally and to never be without each other's love. As they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, fireworks went off announcing that the New Year had arrived. Troy picked up his new wife and deepened their kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closer to her. After a few minutes, the new Mr. and Mrs. Bolton broke apart to watch the display.

"I love you." Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear causing her to shiver.

"I love you more." Gabriella challenged him.

"I don't think that is even possible."

"How about we both love each other equally and agree that we can't live without each other." Gabriella asked.

"I can agree with that." Troy said as he let Gabriella lead them further down the beach. "Where are we going?"

"Just taking a walk." Gabriella answered. "I just want to take in the moment before we go back up to the room."

Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him acknowledging how perfectly she fit next to him. Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder. She sighed enjoying the moment of just being with her husband. The stars twinkled in the sky just for them it seemed.

"So how are we going to tell our parents?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we can have a little fun. Knowing my parents, they're going to call you tomorrow and see how today went and then you can tell them that you got married, just not tell them to me."

"Troy, you're terrible." Gabriella said laughing.

"And then they'll try and call me but I won't answer because I will be too busy entertaining you." Troy added. "And when everyone comes to meet you at the airport and then they'll get the surprise of their lives."

"You're going to have everyone hate me if you make me tell your parents that." Gabriella said shaking her head. "I'm not doing that. I'll just tell them I got a surprise from you and that I'll bring it home for them to see."

"Fine." Troy agreed. "Come on, let's head back up. It is our wedding night after all."

"You read my mind."

Troy turned them around and led them back to the hotel. Gabriella laughed when he picked her up. She kissed the side of his head and then his lips gently. Peoples passing by saw them and smiled remembering what it was like to be so in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella's back arched off the bed as her orgasm tore through her as Troy's raced through his. Troy let his arms go out and landed on top of Gabriella's trembling body. Both were panting as they tried to catch the breath that was lost to them during their passion. Troy rolled over to rest next to his bride. Gabriella pulled the bed's comforter up to cover them up. Troy turned to rest on his side.

"If these are the results we get for being spontaneous, we need to do so more often." he whispered to Gabriella as she giggled.

"Then it wouldn't be spontaneous." Gabriella pointed out laying her head on his chest. "Do you think it will always be like this?"

"I hope so; I know that when I see myself fifty years in the future, I see you sitting next to me in your own rocking chair."

"I see lots of grandchildren and our home will never be without love."

"How long do you want to wait until we start our family?"

"If there is one thing I learned while you were gone, it's live life to the fullest. We've waited long enough, I don't want to wait anymore." Gabriella explained. "We'll be young parents and be the envy of all the other parents in the neighborhood because we will still be desirable to each other even with five children running around the place."

"Want to start now?" Troy asked.

"Lets start when we get home, I want out first child to be conceived in our own home."

"But that doesn't mean we still can't practice." Troy said pushing the comforter off of them quickly.

"No, we can practice all we want." Gabriella agreed as she straddled his waist.

She then leaned down and kissed Troy passionately on the lips. Troy pulled her down closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella carefully lowered herself onto him. She threw her head back when she began to move slowly and lovingly. Troy gripped her hips to keep her going at the same rhythm. He watched the woman he loved more than anything move above him. Gabriella smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Troy rolled them over so that he was once again on top. He pulled her hips lovingly against his over and over again expressing his physical love for her for what seemed the millionth time but was still as memorable as if it were their first time all over again. Gabriella moaned quietly as she gripped the pillowcase in her hands. Troy removed her grip and then entwined their fingers together. Their bodies moved together as if they were one. It was always this way with them; they could always tell what the other one desired from them. Troy could tell Gabriella was almost there and sped up his thrusts. Gabriella gripped his hair as she moaned with each thrust he made into her. She screamed as her climax hit her like a freight train. She trembled as she gasped as her breath was lost to her in her passion. Troy came soon after she did. He collapsed next to her. They both stared at the ceiling as they tried to catch their own breaths. Troy reached over and gently entwined their fingers together. Suddenly, Gabriella sat up and began to rub her foot.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I've got a cramp." Gabriella answered.

Troy then moved to sit at the foot of the bed and began to massage her foot. Gabriella smiled and leaned back down against the pillows resting against the head board. She handed Troy a couple of them so he could rest comfortably against the footboard. Troy rested as he continued to massage.

"What's the most frightened you've ever been?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"The time you collapsed at school when you had the appendicitis." Troy told her.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella walked into her homeroom classroom. Troy noticed right away that something was wrong as she just sat down in her chair without coming to join the others before class started. He excused himself from the others and walked over to his girlfriend. He gently rested his hand on Gabriella's arm as he knelt down to look at her. Gabriella looked at him._

"_You ok?" Troy asked her._

"_I'm fine, just a little stomachache." Gabriella answered as Troy felt her forehead._

"_Gabby, you have a fever. You need to go home."_

"_I'm fine." Gabriella assured him. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night."_

"_I still think you need to go home and get back into bed."_

"_I'm fine."_

_Then the bell rang signaling that everyone needed to be in their seats. Troy took his seat next to his girlfriend. He kept his eye on her throughout homeroom and noticed that even though she was sh_i_vering; her forehead glistened with sweat from her fever. As the bell rang, Gabriella began to get up but felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit and she sat back down in her chair. Her friends walked to her._

"_Are you alright?" Chad asked._

"_Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy." Gabriella answered._

"_It's because you're hot, you should take your sweatshirt off." Sharpay said._

"_But look, she's shivering." Kelsi said._

"_Gabby, you really need to go home." Troy told her. "This isn't some little stomachache."_

"_I'm fine." Gabriella assured them._

_She then stood up to prove that she was fine but within a second she passed out in Troy's arms as he caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone gasped as Troy tried to wake up Gabriella. Taylor quickly pulled out her cell phone to call for an ambulance as they all rushed to the exit. As they made it outside of the school, the ambulance pulled up. Gabriella's guidance counselor got into the ambulance with the unconscious student. Troy quickly ran towards his car._

"_Tell my dad I'm going to the hospital!" he yelled to the others._

_An hour later, Gabriella had been rushed into surgery for an emergency appendectomy. Troy was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Since Ms. Montez was out of town, he was the only person here for Gabriella. Thinking back now, Troy was glad that Gabriella was stubborn enough to come to school; otherwise she would have passed out while she was home alone._

"_Gabriella Montez?" a doctor asked two hours later._

"_Right here." Troy said walking over as he was now joined by his parents._

"_Are you her family?"_

"_She our son's girlfriend, but we're her guardians when her mother is gone." Coach Bolton said._

"_Ms. Montez had an appendicitis. We managed a perfect appendectomy and she is resting comfortably in her room."_

"_How long will she be in the hospital?" Mrs. Bolton asked._

"_A couple of days."_

"_Can I go see her?" Troy asked anxiously._

"_She's asleep, but you can go in."_

_Troy quickly went to Gabriella's room. Gabriella was still under the anesthesia. She looked just as peaceful as ever. Troy pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat down in it as he entwined their fingers together. He kissed her hand gently as the began his bedside vigil of waiting for her to wake up._

_Flashback Ends_

"And of course you being you, wanted to know why I was there instead of school." Troy said as they both laughed.

"You skipped school; of course I wanted to know why you were there."

"What about you, what was your most frightening moment?"

"The moment you told me you going overseas and the night before you shipped out." Gabriella told me. "I was so scared that would be the last time I would ever see you alive."

"But, you don't have to worry about that now, because I'm back and we are never going to be separated from each other ever again."

Gabriella smiled and moved so that she was lying in Troy's arms. Troy held her tightly as they basked in their love for one another. Nothing was spoken in between them, nothing was needed to.


	6. Chapter 6

After two weeks full of love and happiness, Troy and Gabriella were on their way back home. Both were seated in their seats on the plane ride home. Actually, both were sound asleep. Gabriella was sleeping leaning against Troy with her head on his shoulder. Troy had his resting on top of her head. Both of their hands were entwined together resting on Gabriella's stomach.

"We are about to make our final descent into the Albuquerque area, please make sure your seat belts are securely fastened and your seats have been brought back up to their full upright position and thank you for flying Delta Airlines." a flight attendant announced.

Troy woke up to the announcement and looked out the window to the scenery he saw as he left eighteen months ago. He carefully and lovingly began to wake Gabriella up. Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened as she looked out the window.

"Wow, fast flight." she stated sitting up.

"We slept through most of it, it's six o'clock." Troy said looking at his watch.

"Are you excited?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm excited about seeing the looks on everybody's faces when we tell them we're married."

"But what about when they see you for the first time?"

"That might be entertaining to see." Troy agreed as Gabriella laughed.

The plane landed and then began to taxi to their gate. Troy got up and got their carry-on bags out of the overhead compartment. He then took Gabriella's hand and helped her get to her feet as she was talking on the phone to someone letting them know she was at the airport. The two walked off the plane joined at the hip.

"Where are they meeting us?" Troy asked.

"At the baggage claim." Gabriella answered.

The newlyweds began to walk to towards the baggage claim together. Once they got closer, Gabriella separated from Troy and walked ahead of him slightly. Their family and friends met her and quickly began to welcome her back. Troy smiled as Gabriella was greeted by everyone.

"So how was Hawaii?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Fantastic." Gabriella said happily thinking back to all that happened.

"It was so sweet of Troy to surprise you like that." Sharpay said.

"You are so lucky to have a fiancé like that." Taylor added.

"So, did you talk to Troy at all while you were down there?" Coach Bolton asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, how's he doing?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Why don't you ask me for yourself?" Troy asked as he appeared from behind everyone.

Every screamed or yelled with excitement at seeing him back home. His mother hugged him tightly as she burst into tears at seeing her son back home safely. Troy told him mom that it everything was alright that he was alright. His dad hugged him and welcomed him back home. Troy smiled as he was welcomed back by everyone. He then pulled Gabriella over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what happened in Hawaii?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter.

"Well, I got into Hawaii the day before Gabby did and surprised her at the airport." Troy explained as they walked out to the cars. "She had no clue that I was there and was even more surprised than you were. Gabby and I did something on New Year's Eve. And now don't get mad."

"Why would we get mad?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"We got married while we were there." Troy said. "That was why I wanted Gabriella to come to Hawaii. We got married on New Year's Eve. We figured we had waited long enough with me being overseas this past eighteen months."

"Are you mad?" Gabriella asked their parents.

"If you're happy, then we're happy." Ms. Montez told them. "Welcome to our family, Troy."

"Thanks, Maria." Troy said hugging his mother in law then kissing her on the cheek gently.

"And welcome to our family, Gabby." Coach Bolton stated as he and his wife hugged their new daughter.

Everyone began to head to the Bolton's house for an impromptu welcome home party for Troy and a wedding celebration for him and Gabriella. The newlyweds never left each others side throughout the night. After getting over the shock of having her son back, Mrs. Bolton slapped his arm and demanded to know why Troy had called and let them know he was coming back home. Troy explained that if he called, then his surprise for Gabriella would have been ruined because they all knew Mrs. Bolton would not have been able to keep his homecoming a secret for long.

After everyone headed home, Troy and Gabriella were invited to stay at the Bolton's house for the night. They headed up to Troy's old bedroom. Troy shut the door and turned the lights off. Gabriella turned around just in time for Troy to throw her over his shoulder and then drop her on the bed.

"It's a little bit strange." Gabriella said as Troy began to kiss her neck.

"What is?" Troy asked pulling back slightly.

"That we didn't have to sneak in here." Gabriella answered as she giggled. "I mean, we were never allowed up here alone during high school and whenever we had a weekend here to ourselves, we spent most of it up here and your parents never found out about those weekends either."

"Well, we're married and I highly doubt they think we've been abstinent since we moved in together."

"That's true." Gabriella agreed as Troy began to undress her. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing you."

"Why?"

"Generally that's what people tend to do when they have sex."

"We aren't having sex."

"Why not?"

"Because your parents are down the hall and you and I both know we aren't that quiet." Gabriella said. "So no, not tonight. Tomorrow when we get back home, we'll have as much sex as you want."

"Promise?" Troy asked.

"Promise." Gabriella said kissing him gently on the lips.

The two then settled down for the night. Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's torso and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Troy rested in bed and just watched his wife sleep. He considered himself to be the luckiest man on earth for having Gabriella Bolton in his life. Nothing could change how much he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Epilogue: One Year Later_

Troy woke up with a start. He looked over at the clock that was two in the morning. Troy turned to the other side of the bed to see if he woke Gabriella up. All he saw was the spot where she should be. The sheets were cool from the night air showing she had been up for quite some time. Troy sat up in bed getting slightly worried about not knowing where is wife was.

"Gabby?" he called out. "Gabriella?"

When she didn't respond, Troy threw the blankets off of him and got out of bed. Once out in the hallway, he could hear his wife soft soothing voice come from another room. Troy walked into the room and saw Gabriella sitting in the rocking chair trying to comfort their three month old daughter, Isabella Jade Bolton. Isabella looked like both her parents. She shared her mother's exotic beauty and hair and shared her father's blue eyes and already Troy's personality. Troy smiled at the scene in front of him and remembered everything from the past year. Only two months after returning from Hawaii, Gabriella had told him she was pregnant. And then nine months to the day that they had gotten married, Isabella was born.

_Flashback: Nine Months Ago_

_Gabriella and Troy were sound asleep in bed. Both were exhausted, Gabriella being pregnant and Troy having to make midnight runs for her midnight cravings. Suddenly, Gabriella sat up when she felt liquid come from her. She smiled happily as she immediately realized what was going on._

"_Troy." Gabriella said shaking her husband._

"_What flavor?" Troy asked groggily._

"_No, flavor. This is it!"_

"_This is it?" Troy asked now fully awake._

"_Yes!"_

_Troy quickly got dressed and then helped Gabriella get dressed and out to the car. Gabriella was breathing through a contraction as they left their house. Troy was trying to get a hold of Ms. Montez to inform her that they were on their way to the hospital. After he hung up, he called his parents to tell them that the baby was on the way._

_Thirty minutes later, Gabriella was in her private room relaxing after she had her epidural to help her though the contractions. Troy was next to her holding her hand talking quietly about how they were going to be parents in a short while. Their parents came in and joined them. All three asked Gabriella how she was doing completely ignoring Troy. Gabriella laughed and rubbed her stomach gently telling them that she was hanging in there._

"_Contractions bothering you?" Mrs. Bolton asked._

"_Not anymore." Gabriella said smiling._

_For five hours, the family waited as Gabriella inched closer to delivery. By now Gabriella had gotten a few hours of good sleeping in while everyone else was on the edge of their seats trying to make sure everything was going ok. And then finally at six AM, Gabriella was told she was at ten centimeters and ready for delivery. Coach and Mrs. Bolton, and Ms. Montez wished their children luck as Gabriella was wheeled into the delivery room with Troy walking beside her. The soon to be parents went into the delivery room to begin the process of welcoming their child. Gabriella was propped up in her bed doing her technique breathing she learned her Lamaze classes. Troy took her hand in his and kissed it to reassure her that he was going to be here for her until the end._

"_Ok, Gabriella, I want you to push on the count of three." Dr. Roberts told her._

"_Ok." Gabriella agreed._

_Once the doctor reached three, Gabriella began to push. She cried out with each passing second. Troy let her squeeze her hand as tightly as she wanted to, knowing that it wouldn't even compare to the pain she was going through. He tried to comfort her in between pushes when she grew too tired to do anything. Finally, after almost ninety minutes, Gabriella gave birth to their first child, a baby girl. She collapsed back onto the bed and panted as she tried to catch her breath as Troy went to cut the umbilical cord._

"_Congratulations, Mom." Dr. Roberts told Gabriella placing the baby onto her chest._

"_She's perfect, Gabby." Troy told her leaning down to get a better look. "An angel just like her mother."_

"_She's so beautiful." Gabriella gasped trying to catch her breath as a nurse gently picked up her baby. "Where are you taking her?"_

"_Don't worry, Darlin'." the nurse told her. "I'm just getting her cleaned up, measured and weighed. I'll bring her back, I promise."_

"_Ok." Gabriella agreed as she watched her baby being carried over to the scales. "Bye-bye, Baby."_

"_I'm going to go tell the grandparents." Troy said as he kissed Gabriella on the forehead. "I'll be right back."_

"_Ok."_

_Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was back up in her room. Troy sat on the edge of her bed holding her hand and caressing it gently. Their parents were beaming from ear to ear as they all waited for their new family member to be brought into the room. A nurse wheeled the baby incubator carefully into the room. The baby was bundled up in a pink blanket showing everyone who saw her that she was a girl. The nurse picked her up and carefully placed her in Troy's arms._

"_Mom, Dad, Maria, meet your granddaughter Isabella Jade Bolton." Troy introduced pulling the blanket back for everyone to see her face better._

"_She looks so precious." Ms. Montez said happily. "She's going to have Gabriella's dark brown hair."_

"_And she has Troy's blue eyes." Mrs. Bolton pointed out._

"_And the Bolton nose." Coach Bolton announced proudly._

_For several hours guests were coming in and out to congratulate the new parents on their new daughter. Finally around six that evening, Troy refused to allow everyone else except their parents into the room to give Gabriella a break from everyone. He watched as Gabriella was being fascinated by Isabella. Troy sat down next to them on the bed._

"_She's perfect Troy." Gabriella told her husband happily._

"_That she is. I'm proud of you." Troy said kissing her. "We make great babies."_

"_That we do."_

_Flashback Ends_

"Did I wake you up?" Gabriella asked Troy as she carried their sleeping daughter to her crib.

"No, I just woke up on my own." Troy assured her. "Was she just hungry?"

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed as she looked down at Isabella sleeping peacefully.

Troy bent down and kissed Isabella's forehead gently. Isabella cooed in her sleep causing her parents to smile proudly. They looked around the nursery that they had prepared themselves. The theme was Mother Goose and almost everything had nursery rhymes on them. Gabriella took great care in planning out how she wanted everything to be. Gabriella smiled when she felt her husband wrap his arm around her waist.

"Lets go back to bed." Troy told her. "We're going to need all the sleep we can get because you know how active Bella can get nowadays."

"She's just like her father." Gabriella added as they walked out into the hallway. "And I wouldn't want her to be like anyone else."

Gabriella couldn't even begin to imagine the fact that only a little over a year ago, she was fretting whether or not she would see the love of her life every again. Now, after he surprised her with a Hawaiian reunion and then their Hawaiian wedding only a year ago, they were the proud parents of their perfect little girl. Yes life was perfect for her and nothing could change that.

**The End**

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
